


The Haunting at the Manor

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Horror, Insidious AU, Jason dies, Kinda, as usual, batbros, batfam, horror movie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then they got the Ouija board, because it had to be Jason, right? It had to be. And they tried to talk to him. Dick wanted to say that he was sorry. Tim wanted to ask if there was any way for him to come back.</p>
<p>What they contacted, however, wasn’t Jason. It wasn’t human at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting at the Manor

Dick was supposed to be watching them that night. Bruce had left for his latest business trip earlier that evening, giving each kid a kiss on the forehead and a hug. Dick had grinned through it all, hugging his adoptive father back just as hard. Jason had glowered at the show of affection and grumbled into Bruce’s shoulder as they embraced, but his hands had been shaking and had gripped the back of Bruce’s expensive suit jacket. Cassandra took the affection with a sense of grace, tilting her head up for the best angle and squeezing just right. Tim had flourished under the attention, clinging the tightest and for the longest amount of time. Damian had pouted up at his father, asking again when Bruce would return and why he had to stay home with everyone else. And then as Bruce was walking out the door, he had turned and declared that Dick was in charge and was supposed to watch them.

 

And then Kori called. She was in town, but only for the night. Dick had packed the youngest two off to bed and then told Cass and Jason to do whatever they wanted, just not to make a mess since Alfred was on vacation for the week. He left before the sun was even fully set. 

 

Cass retired soon after that, citing that even though it wasn’t a school night that they always had early mornings with the younger two waking up at the crack of dawn to begin their daily arguments. 

 

Jason went up to bed at eleven, peeking in every doorway out of habit to see each of his younger siblings asleep. Tim had already drooled a puddle onto his pillow and Damian had a death grip on his stuffed dog. 

 

Jason shuffled his way to his own room, changing into a different pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, before lying down and drifting off to sleep. 

 

He woke up later that night with his throat parched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stood up and planned to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He realized that he didn’t pull his curtains earlier that night, and made to do so, just glancing down at the front of the manor before his heart caught in his throat.

 

There was an unfamiliar car parked in the front, the gates opened wide. Dick must not have set them after he left earlier that night. There were dark figures under the balcony at the foyer doors, obviously trying to get in. Jason quickly ducked to the side when one of the figures looked up, before staying to the side and sneaking out of his room.

 

His heart was pounding it’s way out of his chest as he made his way into the hallway, going to Cass’s room first.

 

“Cass,” He hissed, opening the door quietly. She was always a light sleeper so she immediately opened her eyes, staring at him curiously. “I need you to grab Alfred’s shot gun out of Bruce’s room and your cell phone, and meet me in Tim’s room. Quickly and quietly.”

 

It was probably a testament to the seriousness of the situation that she didn’t throw him a questioning look, just grabbed her phone off the charger and made her way towards the master suite. 

 

Jason took off then, making his way into Damian’s room and grabbing the young boy out of bed. The seven year old flailed before noticing it was his brother, then deciding to level the older boy with a glare.

 

“What are you doing, Todd?” Damian was in footie pajamas, something that Dick had dressed him in before leaving, and he still clutched his stuffed dog. His front two teeth were missing and he had a bald patch from where he decided that he needed a different hair cut. Jason’s heart thudded harder just looking at him. 

 

“Dami,” He whispered urgently, easing open the door to Tim’s room, “I really need you to listen to everything I say, okay? I’m going to put you into Tim’s big wardrobe, okay? I need you to not come out under any circumstances.”

 

He set the small child down, opening the door to Tim’s wardrobe and tucking him into the farthest corner. Cass was already in the room too, having woken up a sleepy Tim who still didn’t look fully conscious. Jason also grabbed Tim by the arm, tucking him into the corner opposite of Damian. If he moved the clothes in a certain way, both boys- and Cassandra after he convinced her to hide -would be fully covered and successfully hidden. 

 

“Jay,” He heard Cass enunciate from behind him, “What wrong?”

 

His hands shook as she handed the shotgun over to him, “There’s someone breaking in.”

 

…

 

He sits in silence on Tim’s bed with the shotgun clenched in his hands and waits for the inevitable. He and Cass managed to get Tim’s bulky- and expensively made -desk in front of the door. They also locked it, but the locks on the old doors of the manor are either hit or miss. 

 

He had heard Tim whispering into Cass’s phone a little earlier with the 911 operator, but he hadn’t heard a peep from any of his siblings since he told Tim to  _ shut the fuck up _ when Tim asked him to come hide with them. 

 

He jolted violently at the sound of a large crash coming from the first floor. It seemed that the robbers had given up trying to pick the lock and decided to just kick the door in. His finger went to the trigger, as he shook with anticipation. 

 

He could hear the sound of splintering wood and then the thunder of heavy footfall. Tim’s hissed whispers picked up again, but were silenced just as quick. 

 

It sounded like they ransacked the first floor. There was the sound of scraping metal, and shattering glass and the groan of the old wood being run across. And then the ominous creak of the stairs reached Jason’s ears. He felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes. 

 

Whoever it was stopped at the first door on the second floor; it was just a closet. Jason heard the footsteps shuffle to the other side of the hall; that was a bathroom. The third door was next; that was Jason’s room. The burglar spent a few minutes in there, sounding like they were just throwing stuff around. Jason heard multiple crashes that he could hazard a guess at; the one that hit the wall and shattered was probably his prized snow-globe from Spain, the crack of the wood was most likely the figurine from Morocco, the ripping paper had to be the picture of their family Jason kept pinned above his desk. 

 

While Jason’s room was being ruined, more footsteps climbed the stairs. His breath caught in his throat as the doorknob jiggled. He watched in with wide eyes as the lock failed- yet the desk held steady. The movement stopped for a moment before whoever was on the other side of the door called for reinforcements. 

 

They began to pound on the door, the wood whining beneath what had to be a mix of shoulders and feet. The desk moved an inch. They continued pushing against the door. The desk moved another inch. Jason lifted the shotgun and leveled it with the door. They continued pushing.

 

The desk flipped, and the door flew open. 

 

He watched as one crossed the threshold of the room, proudly holding a crowbar. They all wore strange masks, eyes painted as if they were surprised and permanent grins stretching across the plastic.

 

Jason took one deep breath and pulled the trigger.

 

And then the gun jammed. 

 

He pulled the trigger again, but no bullets came out. The group of intruders rushed him then. He lifted the gun and swung it, connecting solidly with one’s head, but it wasn’t enough. There were at least four more, one sneaking up behind him and yanking the gun out of his grasp. 

 

They held him by the arms, the one with the crowbar grabbing his face and whispering, “Tell me which hurts more…”

  
Jason’s last thought was that he hoped they didn’t find his siblings. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no clue when I will update this. Comments kind of fuel me? IDK, maybe I'll just have to watch more horror movies for motivation.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr? I'm gaysupersoliders.tumblr.com


End file.
